


Tradition

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Destiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Dads Dean and Cas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Uncle Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel decide to celebrate their fifth anniversary in a simple fashion, but that doesn't mean they can't uphold tradition while they're at it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> This was a birthday presesnt to my marvelous partner in crime rieraclaelin, who asked for Dean and Cas anniversary fluff with a dash of smut. I did my best to deliver.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K

_ If you two don’t leave, I’m going to start throwing things at you.  _ Eileen signed from across the living room.

_ Just a few more minutes?  _ Castiel signed back, casting a loving glance down at the commotion currently happening on the floor.

Sam, Dean, and Emma were all sitting on the floor. The brothers were playing a half-assed game of peek-a-boo and Emma was giggling hysterically at her father and uncle’s antics. 

It was a sight to see the rough and tough Winchester brothers become mush piles over the tiny girl in between them.

Every time Dean looked away, Sam would discreetly scoot Emma a little closer to him, trying to subtly will his brother to leave already.

Eileen was starting to give up on subtle, though.

_ Sam and I have got this, I promise. Go out and enjoy yourselves tonight.  _ She put both hands on her hips and raised a brow at him, daring him to argue.

“Okay, okay.” He threw his hands up in defense and nudged his husband in the side with his foot. “Dean, we gotta go before Eileen kicks us out.”

Dean looked up and met Eileen’s pointed stare for a second before nodding. He stole Emma back from Sam and showered her soft face with kisses before giving her back to Sam again.

Castiel gave her the same treatment when Sam stood with her, then they both gave Eileen hugs before being physically pushed out the door by her. She gave them both a smile and waved them on.

They climbed into the Impala and set out.

Dean and Castiel had learned quickly that making actual anniversary plans was unnecessary. 

Their first anniversary ended with them a hysterical mess as they were being tossed from the fancy restaurant that Castiel had booked for them. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands to themselves on top of tossing chunks of the weird wannabe breadsticks at each other. After Dean had knocked over his fancy champagne glass, causing it to shatter all over the floor, the manager had come and informed them that they had to leave.

Which was perfectly fine with them.

“Your food tastes like ass anyway, and not the good kind.” Dean had informed them on the way out.

Inevitably, he got a taste of the good kind later that night.

Their third and second had gone similarly, with them getting kicked out of another, less fancy, restaurant for nearly the same reasons as well as a snooty bookstore after Cas called out the owner on his lack of knowledge that he claimed to have.

If anyone knew anything about the history of supernatural occurrences in the Bible, it would be Castiel.

He was a Theology major after all.

The night of their fourth anniversary had been a whirlwind of emotions for both of them. The week beforehand, Dean had been acting strange and Castiel had immediately picked up on it, fearing the worst.

After a tense dinner, Dean finally broke and showed him the unopened letter that would change their lives as they knew it. They opened it together, sharing worried glances with each other.

The worry was short lived, though.

Dean and Castiel Winchester-Novak were officially able to adopt.

The two had held each other and cried like the big saps they were for nearly fifteen minutes. That night after a bout of celebratory, giggly, happy sex, they made plans to go out as soon as possible and find a third for the Winchester-Novak household.

A month and a half later, Emma became the third.

Castiel honestly couldn’t remember who’d been more excited, them or Sam.

He’d never seen the mammoth of a man melt like the way he had the first time he’d held his niece. Sam had been wrapped around her little finger ever since.

This year they decided to keep it simple.

Dean parked the Impala outside Benny’s diner, making Castiel stay inside the car until he could get around and open the door for him like a proper gentlemen, then laced their fingers together and led them inside.

Benny greeted them with a smile and hug almost immediately, then seated them towards a more quiet corner of the diner. He didn’t give them the chance to order, just set drinks and a heaping plate of onion rings in front of them to share until their food was ready.

As tradition would have it, the two didn’t get very far before pieces of breading and onion were flying at each other. By the time Benny had set their burgers in front of them, Castiel had a ketchup stain on his shirt and Dean was picking pieces of breading out of his hair.

The burly man had just laughed at the two and told them to holler if they needed anything.

“He knows us so well.” Cas stated thoughtfully after taking notice of the extra onions on Dean’s burger and the pickles on the side of his own plate.

Dean was too busy moaning around a huge mouthful of burger to respond verbally but his nod was no less enthusiastic. A bit of juice dribbled from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.

Cas leaned across the table and swiped a thumb across Dean’s face, wiping away the mess. 

The pair shared a heated look, a dark smirk forming on Dean’s face after Castiel gave him an exaggeratedly sultry wink.

“I’ve got plans for you when we get home.” Dean told him.

“I look forward to them.”

Dinner went by somewhat quickly, the silences comfortable but also charged. Every so often one would rub a foot up the other’s leg, inching ever closer to their crotch, but never getting there.

Benny gave them an apple pie to go and waived their check as a anniversary gift and shooed them out, threatening to bring out the broom if they started going at it in his fine establishment.

The ride back settled them down a little bit, and by the time they had stumbled their way through the house and into the bedroom, both were too exhausted to do much more than share a few deep kisses.

“Plans can wait till ’morrow.” Dean mumbled sleepily against his lips.

Castiel had merely hummed in agreement. 

They went through their nightly routine, brushing their teeth and changing into pajamas before climbing into bed, where they ended up tangled together and fast asleep.

Having a new child took a lot more out of them than either had realized. It also meant that they had a routine hardwired into them now that had them waking up with the sun the next day.

Castiel rolled on his side to find green eyes staring adoringly at him.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Dean whispered.

“Good morning, Dean.”

It was the moments with his husband like this that he held close to his heart. They didn’t need words, they just stared at each other for as long as they liked, breathing together and studying each other’s features as if they’d never seen them before.

Most of the time they were interrupted, but they had all the time in the world then.

Eventually, Dean crawled his way on top of him, peppering his face with sweet kisses before finally settling on his lips.

That’s where they stayed for a while until the erections they’d been harboring got to be too persistent to ignore.

Dean simply yanked both of their pajama pants down and lined them up together, settling them into a smooth rut and grind.

“Remember the first time we did this?” Dean asked, voice muffled against the skin of Cas’s neck. 

“Yes.” He answered breathlessly.

The first time had been frantic, rough, and rushed, but it was incredible nonetheless. 

“Funny how things change, huh?” His husband chuckled against his neck. 

He laughed along with him until the sound turned into moans.

“ _ Fuck _ , Dean.” 

“I know, baby. I know.” Dean started to grind down a little harder, bringing them both closer to the edge.

He had enough sense about him to push his shirt up and out of the way right before they both came, thus avoiding the potential stains.

They came together, Dean crying out hoarsely against Cas’s mouth and Cas drinking in the sound like he was dying for it.

A look was shared between them before they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Dean cleaned Cas up and they stayed in bed, sharing more sweet kisses until Dean’s phone beeped.

“Sam said Eileen is making breakfast for all of us if we want some.”

On cue, both of their stomachs let out loud rumbles, causing them to start giggling again.

“Let’s go feed that bottomless pit of yours, Mr. Winchester.” Cas told him, playfully shoving Dean off of him. 

His husband gave him an easy smile and a wink.

“Yessir, Mr. Winchester.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know?
> 
> Have a prompt? Send it here!  
> the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/


End file.
